


Fighting for Life

by IantojJackh



Series: Life Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack and Ianto get into a fight one of them is seriously injured. Has angst, hurt and comfort and even some fluff all rolled into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Life

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for the bickering prompt on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) by [](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/)**classics_lover**  Betaed by SoR (he's not on LJ)

**Title:** Fighting for Life  
 **Rating** :PG-13 for some minor swearing  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto and Owen makes a little appearance  
 **Spoilers:**   None  
 **Notes:**   Written for the bickering prompt on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  by [](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/)**classics_lover**  Betaed by SoR (he's not on LJ)  
 **Summary:** When Jack and Ianto get into a fight one of them is seriously injured. Has angst, hurt and comfort and even some fluff all rolled into one.

  
**Fighting for Life**

"You know what, Jack. It really doesn't matter anymore. I'm through with this," Ianto backed away as Jack tried to grab his arm to return to the restaurant they had been trying to have dinner at before the fight to end all fights erupted.

"Ianto, please just calm down. Let’s go back inside and talk about this rationally," Jack could not believe he was telling Ianto of all people to be rational. The man was usually the definition of rational. The last five minutes had melted into utter chaos and there was more yelling done by Ianto than in the entire time Jack had known the Welshman.

"Rationally?" Ianto raised his eyebrows in true Jones fashion. "You don't even know what happened in there, do you?'

"Umm, no," Jack was completely clueless as to how Ianto went from, at least from his stand point, sane to insane in under a minute. On the other hand he found it somewhat adorable that his lover got so worked up that sometimes he slipped into speaking Welsh without realizing it and Jack understood every word of it.

"Exactly my point. I'm tired of this. I don't want to be just a part time shag anymore. Does any of this ring a bell with you? Of course it doesn't because you were too busy checking out the waiter's arse at the next table," Ianto had poured his heart out to Jack only to find him engrossed in another man's backside. Normally it would not have bothered the Welshman, but it hurt for him to have done when he was baring his soul and this was unforgivable in his mind.

Jack raised an eyebrow. It was not like Ianto to get upset by his flirting with others, but this time he had not flirted and he was surely not checking anyone else out. His mind was somewhere else, trying to figure how to break the life changing news to the young man. In fairness he could see how Ianto might have thought that, but why he was so upset was an unsolved mystery. Did Ianto say something life altering that he missed while he was lost in his own world? "You aren't pregnant too?" A smile crossed his face at that idea. If Ianto was pregnant as well, it would make his fear of breaking his news unfounded.

"What?" Ianto snapped his head to glare at Jack. "This is not the time to be joking. I don't want to this anymore. We are through Jack. Find someone else to fuck." He refused to let the immortal see the tears in his eyes and he started to run to put Jack Harkness behind him.

Jack ran after him. "Ianto!!!" he called out but his words did not reach anyone's ears as an explosion drowned out any other sound.

When Jack came to his ears were ringing and there was rubble all around him. "Ianto." It was his first instinct to call to him, ignoring whatever injuries he had.

There was no response and Jack slowly got to his knees and called out again. This time there was a low groan that came from his left and Jack was at the source of the sound in less than a second. "Oh God, Ianto," Jack felt a sense of dread as he saw the large slab of concrete across Ianto's chest.

"Jack?" Ianto asked weakly. His vision was clouded with blood from a head wound and it was difficult to breathe.

"I'm here. Don't try to move, okay?" Jack tried to stay calm despite how bleak the situation looked. He knew well enough to know that Ianto’s condition was very serious. There had to be broken ribs at the bare minimum and a good chance of internal bleeding.

"I'm cold. So cold," Ianto ignored the order to stay still and tried to sit up, but was met with a massively sharp stab to his gut. "Owww," the howl of pain cut through the night like a knife.

"There goes the Welsh complaining again." Now Jack was trying to make a joke to take Ianto's mind off the pain. "What did I say about not moving?"

"Sorry, sir," Ianto's eyes started to roll into the back of his head. The coldness was taking over as blood poured out the fresh wound in his side.

"No, Ianto. Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. You've got to stay with me," Jack took the cold face between his hands.

"It...hurts...breathe," the breaths became increasingly shallow and the world darker.

"Then save your breathe. Don't talk and you will be okay. There is still a lot of our story to tell and it won't be complete without you." Tears ran down Jack's face, streaking the soot covered face.

"All I wanted was for you to love me." The pain was vanishing and Ianto was not sure if that was a good or bad sign. Though Jack crying was never a good thing and it made him cry too.

Jack cracked a brilliant smile despite the dire circumstances, "Is that all? That happened a long time ago, Ianto. I haven't said it, but it's true." His heart stopped when Ianto closed his eyes. "Come on, wake up. Ianto wake up. That's an order. You open your eyes right now, Ianto Jones." The ex-time agent's voice cracked more with each passing word.

Jack pressed his lips to his lover's one last time as the sounds of sirens grew closer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The morning sun blindingly shone in through the open blinds as Ianto opened his eyes. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and every muscle in his body stiff as if they had not been used in a month. The Welshman's eyes stayed open for a few seconds before he was forced to shut them again. It was too bright for his sensitive blue eyes, but it was enough time to see that he was in a hospital room and that the chair next to his bed was made into a makeshift bed.

The first voice Ianto heard was not one of the people he had hoped to hear, but at least it was a friendly one.

"Oi, I saw that. Finally decided to join the land of the living again, Jones?"

"Owen," Ianto said or tried to say. He was not sure how clear the words came out with his dry mouth. It was difficult to open his eyes in the bright room, but Ianto forced himself to. "What happened?" The last memory he had was fighting with Jack at the restaurant.

"Gas leak caused an explosion. Just an ordinary explosion. No rift involvement whatsoever," Owen was at the side of the bed, wanting to do a quick exam before another doctor came in. "How do you feel?"

Ianto frowned and lightly shrugged, "Don't feel like I've been in an explosion. Not that I have an idea what that feels like. Thought it would be more painful. Instead I feel like I've been asleep for a month." He tried to lift his arms to see what injuries he had, but there were none to be seen.

"That's because you have been, mate. You've been in a coma for a month. Gave us all a right scare. Jack's been driving the medical staff nutters. He's left all the work to the three of us because he refuses to leave your side," Owen knew Jack would not be happy when he learned he was not there when Ianto finally woke.

"Oh," It didn't make much sense that Jack would go that far. That is when he saw Jack’s coat laid across him, acting as a second blanket. A fond smile spread across his face as Ianto drew the coat's collar to his nose.

Owen rolled his eyes, slightly nauseated by the display. It was just weird to him. "Jack has stayed in this room twenty three hours a day. Much to the annoyance of hospital staff, but he pulled the Torchwood card and he was allowed to stay as long as he pleased."

"Just rest, Ianto. Glad to see you are going to be okay," Owen watched as Ianto started to sleep, clutching the coat like a child with their blankie.

When Ianto woke for a second time he immediately became aware of someone stroking his hair. He did not even need to open his eyes to know that Jack was the one performing the soothing action.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Jack continued to play with Ianto's hair even when his eyes opened. "Definitely the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Don't ever keep them closed for so long again."

Ianto did not need to use any more words to know things were going to be okay from here on out. Jack's eyes said everything that his words did not and Ianto's responded.

_I love you._

I love you too.

Don't scare me like that ever again.

I won't. I promise.

I'm sorry.

No, I'm sorry. Seriously, twenty-three hours a day? Only twenty-three?

Someone had to stay with you. Didn't trust anyone else to do it. Blame Owen. He made me take one hour a day to shower and eat.

Thank you.

No thanks needed. I wanted to stay. When you get out of here I'm moving in.

What? You sure?

Absolutely positively.

Moses will not be happy about giving up his space on the bed.

I'm better company than a cat.

True. Very true. Have you put on some weight?

How do you feel about having a daughter?

  



End file.
